Fushigiboshi No Hogwarts!
by Amizore
Summary: Fine and Rein prepare to attend a magical school on the planet earth called Hogwarts, and endure new adventures there, as long as many strange people, particularly a greasy nosed dude called Snape. Developements occur, and things suddenly wasn't right. There is something off with Fine, and as the days go by, an evil force progresses. Even so, Rein's crush on Bright never fades, whe


h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.4443px; text-align: center; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-color: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 19.4443px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/13120140/chapters/30015258"Chapter 1/a: Saying Goodbye Let's Go to Pigfarts!/h3  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
div id="chapter-1" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" Camelot's panicked voice cried out in the bustling hallways of the Sunny Palace, "IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU WILL BE LATE!" She halted at the door of the princess's room, and kicked it open with surprising power. Lulu awed in wonder and jotted down notes, "Execute dramatic footjabs to deepen the element of frustration."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fine and Rein were curled up in bed, and snapped into action when Camelot shrieked into their ears. Missing the first day of school was a bad impression, and they did not want to harm their already wounded reputation. The inseparable duo quickly got washed up, dressed, and wolfed down breakfast at an unprincesslike rate, as per usual./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine, what do you think planet Earlobe will be like?" Rein asked her sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's planet Earth,poomo." Poomo corrected Rein for the hundredth time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Earth..I hope their will be many delicious foods there!" Fine mused, "I hope Pigfarts will have sports, too!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hogwarts-poomo." Poomo muttered. When will those princesses get it right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's not good for a princess to be such a glutton," chided Rein. She suddenly went starry eyed, her fingers were clasped together, initiating her lovestruck sights, "I can't wait to see the different fashion they have! Best of all, I will be seeing Prince Bright more often~!" She squealed, "I hope there will be a lot of handsome boys!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Poomo and Fine glanced at each other, exchanging blank (-_-) looks. They would never understand the craze for attractive males. From the table, Truth and Elsa glanced at each other, sharing gentle smiles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine, Rein." They said in unison, garnering the twins' short attention spans./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We wish you a wonderful time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." King Truth said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now, hurry along, girls. The train will be arriving soon." Queen Elsa added, embracing them as they headed out of the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine, did you know we were learning magic?" Rein whispered to Fine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Poomo sighed hopelessly, as they entered through the portal. When they reached ground, they were in a bustling train station./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I wonder where platform strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"9¾ /strongis?" The blue haired girl wondered out loud, "Excuse me, sir!" A man dressed in a uniform and a hat glanced at her, raising his hairy eyebrows when he saw a little girl with blue eyes and blue hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""9¾? Think you're being funny do you?" The man remarked rudely, "No bloody nine and three quarters, so many ruddy kids asking me the same thing. Better be some sort of sick joke.." The rude man wandered off, leaving Rein feeling unnerved. She hoped that not everyone in this planet was as rude as the previous man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey! You come back and apologize to Rei-" Fine started, whilst Rein had to hold her back from chasing after the Kings Cross guard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine! Rein!" A familiar voice called out from behind them. The two turned around to see Lione, happily waving at them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lione!" The twins happily shouted, hugging her, "We're so happy to see you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I am happy as well! I'm glad I found someone I knew, or I'd be lost!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The twins' eager faces suddenly fell. They were already lost, and had not even reached the school yet. A year of many adventurous detentions were surely set out for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So you don't know where the platform is?" Fine guessed, earning a sad shake from Lione./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Look, poomo!" The miniture fairy exclaimed. He pointed his tiny finger at a barrier ahead of them, and all of them watched in awe as a family of red-heads pushed their trolleys into the brick wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You don't think that's the platform, do you?" Rein asked, her voice an octave higher at the sudden thought of going through a mysterious wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's worth a try," Fine said, "Let's go!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lione and Rein nodded, as they followed Fine to platform 9¾. Fine inhaled sharply, a determined look on her face. She tightened her grip on her luggage, and ran into the barrier, taking Poomo with her. Lione and Rein shut their eyes, but they heard no crash. They blinked, noting that Fine and Poomo had disappeared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's our turn," Lione said, as Rein nodded confidently. If Fine had crossed over, surely she could as well. They held hands as they slowly walked into the wall, and a tingling sensation pinched at their skin. When they re-opened their eyes, they were met with a gigantic train./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Last call for Hogwarts Express!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Rein! Lione! We have to hurry, or we'll be late!" Fine cried, causing the girls to jump. They proceeded to enter the train, and hurried to find a compartment where all of them could fit into. There was a compartment with a boy sitting alone, tightly clutching onto his violin case. Upon entering and further investigation, they noted that he was sobbing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Excuse me," Rein said, "What's the matter?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?" Lione asked, concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I can cheer you up!" Fine yelled, as she pulled her cheeks in every which direction, and getting the desired giggle of the nervous boy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""T-thank you for worrying," The sobbing boy sniffed, blowing on a handkerchief, "I-I'm just nervous, is all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's nothing to be afraid of!" Fine said, "Everyone gets nervous, but you don't need to be a crybaby about it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine! That's a rude thing to say!" Rein scolded, as she smiled kindly at the boy, "Hello. I'm Rein, and this is my sister, Fine. We are from the Sunny Kingdom."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And I am Lione, from the Flame Kingdom," The fiery-haired girl curtsied, "Who are you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I-I'm Noche, and I am f-from the Orchestra Kingdom." Noche pointed at Poomo, "Is that your p-pet? It's c-cute."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fumes puffed out from Poomo's nostril, "I am NOT their pet, poomo! I am poomo, poomo!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Startled by the talking creature, Noche cried again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There, there." Rein reassured him, "He's nothing to be afraid of."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hmph! I am very scary, poomo!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Excuse me, have any of you seen my toad,Trevor?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Everyone glanced to see a clumsy boy, shifting his feet awkwardly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry. I haven't," Lione said, "I hope you will find him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thank you," The boy said again, before leaving./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why do people have toads as pets?" Rein wondered, "This world is very strange. They speak in a weird way, too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""They have accents, poomo."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Accents or not, I am hungry! I forgot to bring my sweets!" Fine whined, her stomach gurgling loudly. As if on cue, an elderly lady, slightly hunchbacked, arrived at their compartment, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fine instantly began to drool, as she oogled at the varieties of foods on the trolley, "I'd like to have one of each item, please!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The woman beamed, "Yes, that will be 50 galleons, 7 sickles, and 8 knuts!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fine looked confused, "What are galleons?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I thought I explained to you, poomo!" Poomo cried, "It's magical currency, poomo. Rein should have some in her purse, poomo."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When the transactions were dealt with, Fine gleefully consumed each snack, offering some to her friends. The took out a box labelled 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,' and gave one to each person./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Noche cried when he ate his, "I-it tastes like poo.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mine tastes like carrots," Lione said, "Spicy carrots."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Poomo gagged at his, "Why is there a booger-flavoured bean?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rein blushed when she ate her bean, "Ahh, it tastes like the scent of Bright-sama!" She gushed, "What does yours taste like, Fine? Fine, are you alright?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fine suddenly appeared worried and anxious, but smiled widely when she saw everyone's concerns, "It's nothing! I'm just sad mine tastes like sour milk, is all." She beamed, but even so, there was something off about the Fine. Rein could always tell when Fine's eyes where a notch less happier than usual./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The train stopped, and students began to file out. It was already evening. A giant man was waving his arms, calling, "Firs' years! "Firs' years, gather 'round an' follow me!" They clustered around behind him, and approached a gigantic lake filled with small boats. The man introduced himself as Hagrid, explaining the tradition of first years arriving in boats to Hogwarts. The group split, the twins clambering on a boat, and Poomo worried they would capsize the boat. It was very possible, considering the twins could never properly control the airship back home. Everyone was a tad nervous, but trying to light up the mood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright! Let's row the boat!" She shouted, "We'll be the first ones out of the lake!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's do this!" Rein exclaimed, as Lione and Noche nodded, and the four began rowing. Poomo was all too familiar with the procedure. Start the race nice and determined, have something happen midway when everything was going well, and have the airship completely destroyed. It was almost a personification of a date night gone wrong. Poomo nearly didn't notice when a giant squid clutched the boat, and began attacking it violently./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent;" /h3  
/div  
/div 


End file.
